Keep My Arms Wide Open
by HarrietEverdeen
Summary: Hanya cerita inspirasional yang menjelaskan naik turunnya kehidupan Len Kagamine yang tidak pernah berhenti menunggu dan berharap, walaupun ia banyak tersakiti. [RnR please!]


**Keep My Arms Wide Open**

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ✧*:･✧*:･✧ *:･ﾟ✧:･ﾟ✧*･ﾟ✧*:･✧*:･✧

Summary : Hanya cerita inspirasional yang menjelaskan naik turunnya kehidupan Len Kagamine yang tidak pernah berhenti menunggu dan berharap, walaupun ia banyak tersakiti.

Disclaimer : I own the plots. The title taken from "Don't Let Me Go" – Harry Styles. **I highly recommend you to read this while listening to that song.**

Author : HarrietEverdeen

Main pairing : KaitoxLen

Warnings : Slash and AU. _**Not a character death fic! Calm down. **_SOFT ANGST, A LOT OF FLUFF... _**Not a songfic! **_Ada gay speech dan hal-hal yang biasa direnungkan tiap hari.

A/N : Harry Styles mengeluarkan lagu Don't Let Me Go—dan menurut perkiraan saya dan larry shippers lainnya, lagu itu terinspirasi dari hubungannya dengan Louis Tomlinson, yang kabarnya gay. Jangan jijik! Anda sendiri baca fic slash. Lagunya bercerita tentangnya yang capek disakiti oleh paparazzi dan Louis sendiri. P.S. SAYA NANGIS DENGERIN LAGUNYA OK HSBDHFSHGAHFBAJHFBKGSFYUSBFsfgsgfjsaffhjskfksafhkj fnjkhuhfjksanf im ok im ok im ok im ok im nOT OK

_**Please comment and review! I worked very hard for this shit, please, at least give me some comment. I don't accept silent readers and I hope they burn in the deepest part of hell. Please, I beg you. **_

**.**

_Seems like these days I watch you from afar_

_Just trying to make you understand_

_I'll keep my eyes wide open_

**.**

Mungkin dalam pikiranmu, menjadi terkenal itu enak. Dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang menyukai mereka, dikenal oleh hampir semua orang, mempunyai imej yang berbeda, dan terkesan sempurna. Singkat kata, semua orang pasti ingin menjadi terkenal. Ya, siapa yang tidak mau?

Itulah yang ada didalam kepala Len saat ia mencoba Xfactor. Sejak umur masih kecil, ia sudah mempunyai impian untuk menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal. Mempunyai album sendiri, dan bahkan fans. Keluarganya mendukungnya, dan bahkan berjanji untuk tidak berhenti mem-voting untuknya.

Jujur saja, Len adalah anak yang pemalu karena badannya yang kecil. Di sekolah, dia tidak terlalu populer karena jarang berbicara—yang dia lakukan adalah menenggelamkan diri di buku-buku tebal yang kebanyakan anak benci. Dan, ia juga membenci suaranya sendiri. Menurutnya, suaranya itu terlalu rendah, sehingga membuatnya berbicara sangat pelan dan hampir tidak terdengar.

Len kaget bukan main saat juri Xfactor berkata "Ya." padanya. Hanya satu kata, dan kata itu sangat pendek, hanya dua huruf. Tapi kata itulah yang berhasil membuat Len terkejut setengah mati dan dia pikir, mungkin dia menangis sedikit saat juri mengatakan kata itu.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka, sejak hari itu, hidupnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Orang-orang lebih menghormatinya, dan bahkan orang-orang di sekolahnya terheran-heran mengapa mereka tidak mengetahui ada lelaki bernama Len Kagamine di sekolah mereka sebelumnya.

Len sangat menyukai rambutnya yang panjang dan mirip cewek itu. Saat itu, ia sedang mencuci tangannya sambil membanggakan rambutnya yang saat itu ia ikat di kamar mandi Xfactor. Dia tidak sadar bahwa seorang lelaki bersurai biru gelap sedang memperhatikannya dari belakang.

**.**

"_Aku tahu rambutmu menarik. Oh hey, namaku Kaito Shion, namamu?"_

"_N—namaku Len Kagamine."_

**.**

Len dengan bodohnya berpikir mungkin dia akan memenangkan Xfactor dan akan memulai kehidupan terkenal yang baru. Jadi di malam ia gugur, ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya sama sekali. Ia sudah mengangkat harapannya tinggi-tinggi dan para juri membuang harapan itu jatuh ke tanah, menyebabkan bunyi debum yang keras.

Namun ia tidak sendiri. Empat kontestan solo lainnya juga gagal, dan salah satu dari mereka yang mempunyai rambut silver menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dan yang membuat Len lebih terkejut lagi, salah satu dari empat kontestan itu adalah Kaito Shion—orang yang berkenalan dengannya di toilet Xfactor.

Len tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin kembali menjadi lelaki biasa di SMA biasa yang mempelajari pelajaran biasa dan melakukan hal-hal biasa—tapi menurutnya hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi, melihat fakta bahwa orang-orang sudah mengenal namanya. Len tidak bisa mencegah dirinya untuk berpikir bahwa mungkin mereka akan menggodanya karena gagal audisi Xfactor. Sedangkan ibunya benar-benar ingin dirinya mendapatkan pekerjaan—apapun, _part time_ juga tidak apa-apa, untuk membantu keuangan keluarga—dan sekarang ia tidak tahu _apa_ yang harus dilakukan.

Dan kemudian, salah satu juri yang bernama Lourry berpikir bahwa mereka berlima terlalu sayang untuk dilepaskan, dan memutuskan untuk menjadikan mereka sebuah band. Len bersumpah, hari itu, ia hampir kehilangan jantungnya karena _ya ampun_, dia kaget setengah mati.

Tentu saja, dia tidak sendirian. Lelaki bersurai silver melompat ke sana kemari, membuat lelaki bersurai merah memperhatikannya dan tersenyum dari telinga satu ke telinga lainnya. Kaito berteriak dan melompat untuk memeluk Len, sedangkan lelaki bersurai ungu panjang hanya menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya yang lebar—dan Len pikir mungkin dia menangis haru.

**.**

"_Kalian terlalu sayang untuk dipulangkan. Mulai hari ini, kalian semua adalah personil dari sebuah band. Aku yakin kalian bisa menjadi sukses."_

**.**

Band mereka bernama Appocalipse—jujur, Lenlah yang pertama kali mengusul nama itu dan Piko, Gakupo, Kaito, dan Luki langsung setuju. Di malam pertama mereka tampil dalam bentuk band dan bukanlah solo lagi, mereka tidak pernah menyangka mereka akan mendapatkan penggemar begitu banyak.

Len sangat senang karena sekarang ia _terkenal_. Hal yang sudah lama ia inginkan, akhirnya terkabul. Jujur, ia sangat terkejut bisa menjadi terkenal karena, ayolah, dia adalah lelaki kuper biasa. Beribu-ribu orang mendaftar audisi Xfactor dan tidak berhasil mewujudkan impian mereka, namun ia berhasil. Tentu ia bangga.

Sejak hari band mereka terbentuk, Len tidak bisa mencegah suatu perasaan aneh yang tumbuh di dalam dirinya kepada Kaito. Perasaan itu benar-benar aneh dan membuat Len tidak nyaman berada di sekitar Kaito. Ketika ia tahu ia menyukai Kaito, ia ingin kabur dan mengubur dirinya di tanah dan tidak pernah keluar lagi karena _well,_ sepertinya dia tidak punya kesempatan _dan_ ia bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kaito menyukai pria.

Len benar-benar benci Kaito. Dengan rambut biru gelap yang membuat tangan Len gatal untuk mengelus-elusnya, bibir merah merona, manik biru yang menurut Len seperti langit senja, kulit coklat seperti buah zaitun, dan tubuhnya yang membuat—oke, hentikan. Len benar-benar harus menghindar dari Kaito. Tapi Kaito benar-benar menyukai berada di dekat Len, dan bahkan di wawancara sekalipun, Len bisa merasakan tangan Kaito di pinggulnya dan _Ya Tuhan,_ Len merasa seperti akan meledak dalam beberapa detik kemudian.

Album mereka yang pertama adalah _Forever and Always_ dan mempunyai sekitar sepuluh lagu. Single mereka yang berjudul _Won't Surrender_ hanya memakan waktu sekitar sebelas menit untuk menjadi peringkat pertama di _British Chart Song_s dan memakan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit untuk menjadi peringkat kedua di _International Chart Song_—permulaan dari kesuksesan Appocalipse. Sejak lagu mereka dikeluarkan secara internasional, penggemar mereka mulai menyebar ke seluruh dunia dan mereka mulai menjadi penyanyi internasional yang terkenal—sesuai dengan impian Len.

Len pikir, hanya dirinya yang tahu bahwa Kaito sangat dekat dengannya—sampai pada suatu wawancara, Kaito dengan santainya memberitahu semua orang tentang KaiLen, dan Len pikir ia _memang _seharusnya sudah mengubur diri hidup-hidup dan tidak pernah keluar lagi.

**.**

"_Mereka memanggil kami KaiLen. Lumayan gila karena menurutku aku dan Len hanyalah sahabat, tapi kupikir KaiLen lucu juga."_

"Dan kalau kau adalah seorang perempuan, siapa yang akan kau pacari dari Appocalipse?"

"_Pasti Len. Dia benar-benar lucu."_

**.**

Len benar-benar tidak apa-apa dengan kedekatannya dengan Kaito—namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa dari suatu wawancara kecil, rumor hubungannya dengan Kaito menyebar ke seluruh belahan dunia. Banyak orang mempertanyakan seksualitas mereka, dan bahkan beberapa penggemar menyukai apa yang mereka bilang _bromance_. Bukannya Len keberatan, tapi ia mengkhawatirkan posisi Kaito—dan ternyata Kaito hanya tertawa mendengar rumor itu.

Len dan Kaito benar-benar dekat. Len menyukai hal itu namun ia membencinya pada saat yang sama. Dia menyukai Kaito, dia menyukai segalanya tentang Kaito dan jika kau tanya aku, Kaito bagaikan matahari di galaksi Len dan dunia Len berputar di sekelilingnya. Namun dia tidak bisa mencegah perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dalam tubuhnya itu. Kaito adalah orang yang humoris dan protektif, sedangkan Len adalah orang yang pemalu dan submisif, secara tidak langsung, mereka melengkapi satu sama lain.

Len berharap, semoga rumor tentang hubungannya dan Kaito bisa segera lenyap dan segala hal bisa kembali normal—namun pada saat yang sama, ia juga berharap semoga kedekatannya dengan Kaito tidak akan pernah enyah. Mereka terlalu dekat sampai Len menjadi takut jika Kaito pergi meninggalkannya.

Singkat kata, mereka semua bahagia seiring jumlah penggemar dan ketenaran mereka bertambah.

Len mungkin gila atau semacamnya untuk memikirkan hal ini, tapi ia pikir, mungkin Kaito menyukainya—dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Kaito benar-benar penyayang dan protektif terhadap Len. Seperti saat suatu wawancara, dan sang pewawancara mengejek Len, Kaito segera bangkit dan berkata "_you should really fuck off._" lalu menarik Len dan meninggalkan panggung. Atau pada suatu _performance_ saat Len berhasil meraih nada tinggi, Kaito akan memeluknya sangat erat, bahkan mendorong kepala Len agar bisa merapat ke leher Kaito.

Len takut. Bagaimana kalau ternyata dia penyuka sesama jenis? Bagaimana caranya dia memberitahu keluarganya? Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu teman-temannya? Apa yang akan dikatakan Kaito padanya nanti? Apakah nanti dia akan masuk neraka karena dia penyuka sesama jenis?

Jadi suatu hari ia paksakan untuk menghindari Kaito dan pergi bersama gadis-gadis untuk menghabiskan hari. Namun kemudian ia menemukan dirinya kesepian dan kebingungan—seperti seekor anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Dia merasa kosong, seperti setengah dari dirinya berada di seberang lautan yang jauh, dan dia berada di sebuah pulau kosong. Sendirian dan kesepian, kebingungan.

Menurutnya, pernikahan sesama jenis seharusnya menjadi legal. Maksudku, 'gay' itu tersirat, dan bukan tersurat. Jika kau penyuka sesama jenis, lalu kau paksakan untuk menyukai lawan jenis, kau akan tetap menjadi penyuka sesama jenis—seperti yang kubilang, itu tersirat dan bukan tersurat, kau tidak bisa menolaknya. Definisi dari pernikahan adalah "dua orang menikah sampai bercerai" atau "dua orang menikah dan hidup bersama" tapi tidak dibilang harus satu lelaki dan satu perempuan, bukan?

Oh, agama. Semua agama bilang Tuhan mencintai semua hambanya—bahkan yang hatinya ditutup sekalipun. Tapi bagaimana jika salah satu hambanya taat, patuh, dan benar-benar relijius namun penyuka sesama jenis? Apakah Dia akan memasukkannya ke dalam neraka juga? Sedangkan orang-orang lain yang bertindak kriminal, melakukan seks bebas, menjual diri itu tidak apa-apa dan sudah bisa dibilang wajar di kalangan masyrakat sekarang?

Jadi, menjual anak sendiri, menjual diri, mengonsumsi narkotika, itu lebih baik daripada orang-orang baik yang penyuka sesama jenis?

Kita semua adalah manusia. Manusia mempunyai Hak Asasi dan perasaan. Menjadi seseorang yang menyukai sesama jenis bukanlah berarti kau hanya ingin seks, atau apalah—kau hanya menyukai orang yang sama kelamin. Tidak masalah, bukan? Semua orang berhak mendapatkan dan membutuhkan cinta. Tidak peduli sesama jenis atau transgender, asalkan mereka mendapatkan cinta, itu normal.

Orangtua zaman sekarang membuang anak-anaknya ke panti asuhan, dan coba tebak? _Orang-orang penyuka sesama jenis mengadopsi mereka._ Sekarang Len tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang tidak menyetujui penyuka sesama jenis.

Tidak semua orang penyuka sesama jenis adalah pemerkosa. Bahkan kebanyakan pemerkosa adalah lelaki-lelaki umur 30-an yang menyukai gadis kecil, bukanlah orang sesama jenis.

Agama lagi? Oke, mari kita patuhi agama dari sekarang. Semua perempuan perlu menutupi kepala mereka (jilbab untuk Muslim, penutup kepala untuk kristen), tidak boleh menyontek, wajib salat 5x sehari dan wajib beribadah setiap minggu, perempuan tidak diperbolehkan bergaul dengan laki-laki, dan ayah harus menjadi kepala keluarga. Banyak yang kita langgar dan menurut kita itu normal, sedangkan kita tidak menyetujui sesama jenis.

Penyuka sesama jenis itu ibarat mayonaisse. Sebagian orang menyukai mayonaisse, tapi sebagian lagi tidak. Perbedaan dari mayo dan gay adalah, mayo itu legal dan gay itu illegal. Bahkan 60% dari populasi lumba-lumba adalah penyuka sesama jenis—dan coba tebak, lumba-lumba adalah hewan yang suka membantu orang lain, dan apakah Tuhan membenci mereka?

**Dan yang paling penting, diri kita adalah diri kita, dan kita tidak bisa mengubah apa yang sudah menjadi diri kita sendiri.** Jika ada seorang anak menangis karena tidak dibelikan permen, aku tidak akan bilang padanya bahwa banyak anak kecil lainnya yang busung lapar. Karena hal itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa _kita mempunyai apa yang kita punya. _

Bagaimana perasaanmu jika banyak orang yang berusaha memisahkanmu dari orang yang kau cintai, dan berkata bahwa cintamu itu terlarang? Mungkin kau akan sakit hati. Apalagi jika orang yang kau cintai itu adalah seseorang yang sangat penting, yang bisa membuatmu tertawa walaupun kau terpuruk.

Jadi malam itu, ia pulang ke flat yang ia tinggali bersama Kaito—mereka sudah berjanji akan pindah bersama ke sebuah flat saat Xfactor—dan menemukan semua ruangan gelap dan pengap. Makan siang yang ia buatkan tidak disentuh sama sekali oleh Kaito. Len bahkan ragu Kaito keluar dari kamarnya seharian ini.

Saat Len masuk ke kamar Kaito dan melihat Kaito tertidur dengan selimut membungkus badannya, dan dengan sebuah memo kecil terpampang di meja di samping tempat tidurnya—"aku merindukanmu"—Len pikir, ya, mungkin dia memang gay, tapi hanya untuk Kaito seorang. Jadi, ia habiskan malam itu tidur bersama Kaito, dengan selimut membungkus mereka berdua dan kehangatan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua.

**.**

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

"_Aku tahu."_

**.**

Len pikir, semua _bromance things _ini hanya sekedar untuk kesenangan penggemar saja. Ya, mungkin peperangan antara penggemar yang menyukai _bromance_ dan penggemar yang menyukai mereka sebagai pacar itu biasa saja dan tidak mengganggu kepentingan umum, tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka ada yang akan menganggap semua hal itu serius.

Len mulai memperhatikan bahwa sekarang banyak orang yang ingin tahu apa seksualitas mereka berdua—Len dan Kaito. Bahkan banyak penggemar yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam ruang ganti mereka untuk menanyakan hubungan KaiLen, dan tidak jarang di wawancara-wawancara tertentu, sang pewawancara pasti akan bertanya tentang hubungan Len dan Kaito.

Dan Len juga mulai memperhatikan bahwa Luki selalu naik darah setiap kali mereka berdua melakukan sesuatu yang _menurutnya_ salah, dan kemudian Piko akan menenangkannya. Jauh di lubuk hati Len, Len tahu Luki sebenarnya menyukai Piko—dia hanya menolak fakta bahwa dia penyuka sesama jenis.

Len pikir semua itu hanyalah untuk kesenangan belaka, sampai suatu hari ia membaca artikel tentangnya dan Kaito. Tapi jujur saja, ia baik-baik saja dengan artikel itu karena ya, itu memang benar. Salah satu personil Appocalipse memang gay dan jatuh cinta kepada personil lainnya, Kaito. Apa masalahnya?

Artikel tentang hubungannya dan Kaito menyebar. Ia kehilangan banyak fans dan menerima banyak kebencian dari penggemar-penggemarnya untuk itu. Ya, seperti yang kau tahu, Len adalah tipe lelaki yang pemalu dan _over-sensitive_, dia sempat mendapatkan momen-momen sulit dengan kebencian yang tumbuh di masyarakat karena rumor itu. Bahkan di sebuah wawancara, dia sempat _emotional breakdown_ saat sang pewawancara menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan Kaito dan artikel yang ia baca di majalah-majalah.

**.**

"_Aku selalu berharap, aku adalah tipe orang yang tidak peduli akan apa yang dipikirkan oleh orang lain terhadap diri sendiri. Namun kemudian, kupikir aku bukanlah tipe orang seperti itu. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya, tapi pada akhirnya, aku juga pasti memikirkannya. Aku juga ingin tahu, mengapa orang-orang membenciku. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Jika memang mereka tidak suka padaku, mengapa tidak tinggalkan aku sendiri saja?" _

**.**

Len tidak tahu apakah orang lain juga merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Ia hanyalah seorang penyanyi, semua orang tidak tahu siapa dia—mereka hanya tahu apa yang diucapkan oleh media. Rasanya seperti kau ingin tidur selama seribu tahun, atau menghilang. Len pikir, itu adalah hal yang salah untuk dipikirkan. Maka dari itu, Len berusaha untuk tidak berpikir. Len hanya ingin semua hal berhenti berputar di kepalanya.

Sampai pada suatu hari, manajemen memutuskan untuk memisahkan mereka dan campur tangan dengan privasi Kaito dan Len. Manajemen membayar seorang model pakaian dalam—oke, ini lumayan memalukan—untuk menjadi pacar Kaito agar rumor tentang hubungan mereka berhenti mengalir. Mereka bahkan mengontrol semua sosial media milik Kaito, contohnya twitter dan facebook. Manajemen membuat Len, yang pemalu, untuk menjadi seorang lelaki yang bisa menggoda wanita dan membayar seorang presenter suatu acara untuk menjadi pacar Len—yang menjijikkan sekali, karena presenter itu lebih tua darinya.

Len pikir, mungkin sekarang rumor tentangnya dan Kaito mungkin akan mereda. Namun semua itu sia-sia saja, karena penggemar-penggemarnya bertindak seperti guru bahasa Indonesia dan bahasa Inggris yang mampu memperhatikan detail-detail kecil dan menjadikannya analisis untuk KaiLen. Bukannya Len tidak suka, namun itu berarti apa yang dilakukan manajemen sia-sia saja, dan sekarang reputasinya yang semula pemalu menjadi nakal.

Terkadang, di acara-acara tertentu, Len akan menatap Kaito yang duduk sangat jauh dari dirinya—manajemen yang mengatur hal itu—dan tidak bisa mencegah rasa sakit yang menggores hatinya. Semuanya baik-baik saja sebelum manajemen datang dan memblender semua hal menjadi halus, menjadi butir-butir kecil yang semakin lama akan hilang.

Len merindukan momen-momen dimana Kaito akan mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Len dan tersenyum, menunjukkan lesung pipit yang menawan itu dan matanya entah bagaimana berkelap-kelip. Dan pada momen itu, Len seakan dihisap oleh sebuah lubang hitam dan pergi ke dimensi lain, dan seakan waktu membeku, hanya ada dia dan Kaito seorang. Namun kemudian Kaito akan memutar kepalanya ke arah penggemar atau sang pewawancara, dan Len seakan jatuh dari luar angkasa menuju bumi.

Len berusaha mempertahankan sugestinya akan "Penggemar lebih penting daripada orang-orang yang membencimu". Namun ia tidak menyangka bahwa pada akhirnya kebencian dunia padanya bisa diam-diam masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, seperti saat kau sedang menarik nafas dalam-dalam di musim dingin.

**.**

_Kaito Shion and Len Kagamine gay? Fuck no_

_I hate Len Kagamine from Appocalipse because he's a motherfucker!_

_Len Kagamine is a menwhore!_

_Duh, he can't even sing! He should really quit Appocalipse!_

_Oh my God I hate Len Kagamine with passion, he's a total nerd._

_Sucks to be Len Kagamine._

_Len Kagamine is a gay fag. _

**.**

Terkadang, tidak mengetahui apa-apa itu jauh lebih baik daripada mengetahui segalanya. Hal-hal berubah dan beberapa orang meninggalkanmu, namun kehidupan tidak berhenti begitu saja. Len ingin tertawa—atau bahkan memarahi dirinya sendiri. Ia ingin merasakan sesuatu. Pikirannya berteriak 'Tolong, beritahu aku, aku harus bagaimana agar orang-orang tidak membenciku!'.

Masyarakat itu lucu, sebenarnya. Contohnya, mereka menginginkan gadis-gadis cantik yang ramping dan seksi, namun pada saat yang sama mereka tidak menginginkan gadis-gadis zaman sekarang untuk diet berlebihan—apa yang mereka inginkan, sebenarnya? Dan jika gadis-gadis itu mulai diet dan berolahraga, mereka akan menghakimi mereka dan berkata 'Tidak, jangan diet, kau sudah cantik. Jangan menarik perhatian orang-orang.' Dan kemudian jika gadis-gadis itu tidak diet, mereka akan berkata 'Ew, gadis itu terlalu gendut dan menjijikkan, dia tidak pernah diet, ya?'.

Jika kau seseorang yang pendiam, mereka akan bilang kau itu anak kuper. Namun jika kau seseorang yang suka berbicara, mereka akan bilang kau itu anak caper. Jika kau biasa saja, mereka akan bosan dengan dirimu. Jadi, harus bagaimana?

Tidak ada orang yang menjalani kehidupan yang sempurna, karena masyarakat mempunyai standar yang tinggi dan kemampuan menghakimi yang kejam. Andai semua orang mempunyai sifat tolerir dan bisa menerima apa adanya, tidak peduli orang itu berbeda dari segi manapun, mungkin dunia ini akan menjadi tempat yang lebih indah, dan jumlah orang yang depresi mungkin bisa berkurang.

Kepada setiap orang yang membenci suatu perkumpulan, penyanyi, band, atau apapun: _Kau pikir dirimu siapa?_ Kau pikir dirimu itu sudah sempurna? Kau pikir kau punya hak untuk membuat orang yang kau benci merasa tidak nyaman, gelisah, dan terpuruk? Kita semua manusia, dan manusia mempunyai perasaan.

Masyarakat itu bukan penyakit, melainkan sebuah bencana. Sungguh suatu keajaiban jika ada orang yang bisa menjalani kehidupan sempurna di sana. Tidak ada yang namanya putri cantik ramping dan tinggi yang bisa melakukan apapun, atau bahkan pangeran rupawan yang kuat dan mampu mengalahkan apapun—tidak, semua hal sempurna itu tidak ada. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, dan sial, tidak ada yang namanya polos lagi di dunia ini. Len pikir, semua orang terlalu terburu-buru untuk mendapatkan yang sempurna, atau yang 'sedikit kekurangannya' sampai mereka melupakan hal-hal baik yang bisa dinikmati di dunia ini.

Gadis-gadis, kau ingin seorang lelaki yang sempurna? Yang mempunyai kulit halus dan berotot—tidak, bukan kuproy—dan bisa memperlakukanmu seperti seorang putri? Namun kalian sendiri pergi kemana saja dengan celana pendek dan kaus yang memperlihatkan sebagian dari tubuhmu. Berpakaian seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa menerimamu. Namun kemudian, Len pikir, mungkin mereka tidak bermaksud untuk menarik perhatian—bagaimana kalau mereka hanya ingin mencoba merasakan masa remaja? Atau bagaimana kalau mereka memang sudah biasa berpakaian seperti itu saat masih kecil?

Lelaki-lelaki, kalian semua ingin seks, namun kalian memperlakukan perempuan lebih buruk daripada kalian memperlakukan peliharaan kalian sendiri. Kalian membohongi mereka, berselingkuh, dan kalian hanya bilang hal-hal yang ingin mereka dengar—bukan apa yang kalian rasakan. Namun kemudian Len pikir, mungkin mereka masih anak-anak? Mungkin mereka tidak mengerti apa pentingnya sebuah hubungan?

Tapi sebenarnya kalian semua salah, bukan hanya gadis-gadis dan lelaki-lelaki saja. Generasi ini benar-benar hancur sehingga kita sudah tidak bisa membedakan, mana yang buruk dan mana yang baik. Kita semua sudah dibutakan oleh banyak hal. Mungkin ada anak-anak dengan tattoo yang sering tidak hadir di kelas dan merokok serta mengonsumsi narkotika, dan mereka mungkin tidak tahu apa rumus mencari luas persegi panjang. Mungkin banyak orangtua yang lebih memilih untuk memastikan masa depan anak-anak mereka persis seperti apa yang mereka inginkan daripada mendekatkan diri kepada anak-anak mereka. 95% dari populasi manusia di dunia ini mungkin terisi oleh orang-orang yang baru saja aku jelaskan.

Jika orang lain lebih buruk, mengapa Len harus malu dengan dirinya sendiri? Ini dirinya sendiri, dan tidak, dia tidak akan menyembunyikan siapa dirinya itu.

_Jadi, ya. Inilah hidupku. Aku bahagia dan sedih pada saat yang bersamaan—dan aku masih mencari tahu mengapa aku bisa seperti itu. _

Karena terkadang, kita perlu menjadi sebuah 'filter', bukanlah 'sponge'. Bukankah menyedihkan jika suatu hari saat kita sudah tua nanti, lalu kita menoleh ke belakang dan melihat diri kita yang muda sedang bersenang-senang layaknya anak-anak, dan mengetahui bahwa momen-momen menyenangkan itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah cerita dan memori? Dan kau berusaha mencari file itu di otakmu untuk diputar lagi. Karena kau masih kecil dan belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia saat itu—dan masih bisa merasakan kebahagiaan yang nyata.

Bayangkan seorang ayah yang kehilangan istrinya dan merupakan seseorang yang suka mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi. Ia mempunyai dua anak lelaki. Di masa depan, salah satu anak menjadi seseorang yang sukses dan tidak pernah minum-minum. Ia beralasan karena ia takut, apa yang terjadi pada ayahnya akan terjadi pada dirinya. Namun anak yang satu lagi menjadi seseorang yang suka mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi. Ia beralasan karena ia mempelajari minum-minum dari ayahnya, dan menurutnya mungkin itu sudah keturunan. Jadi kesimpulanku adalah, kita adalah diri kita sendiri untuk banyak alasan. Dan walaupun kita tidak tahu dari mana kita berasal, kita masih bisa menentukan dari mana kita harus berangkat. Kita bisa melakukan banyak hal.

Len berusaha untuk kembali menjadi anak kecil dan berusaha merasakan kebahagiaan itu. Ia menutup matanya dan ia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri, bermain di pekarangan bersama kakak perempuannya, Rin. Len kemudian bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apakah aku sekarang masih tertawa seperti itu? Maksudku, tidak ada tawa yang memuaskan kecuali tawa keras yang membuat pipimu sakit dan matamu berair—kemudian kau menarik nafas dalam-dalam setelah itu hanya untuk tertawa lagi.

_Enjoy things. Because it's happening._

Tapi bagaimana caranya Len bisa menikmati banyak hal, jika manajemen masih marah karena rumornya dengan Kaito?

Dan kemudian semua hal kembali berputar di kepala Len. Berputar, seperti saat kau menonton angin topan beliung yang mengisap segalanya dan membiarkan benda-benda itu berputar-putar di pusaran anginnya. Len merasa seperti itu, dan angin yang berputar-putar itu berwarna hitam, membuat Len kebingungan.

Len berpikir, seharusnya dia tidak berpikir terlalu jauh.

**.**

"_Rumor ini perlu dihentikan, kalian dengar aku? Mulai hari ini, kalian tidak diperbolehkan keluar bersama, atau bahkan duduk dengan jarak yang dekat. Dan Kaito, mungkin ini mengejutkan untukmu, tapi kami membayarkan seorang model untuk menjadi pengalih perhatian. Namanya Miku Hatsune."_

"_Tidak, tidak, tidak!"_

"_Kau harus menerimanya. Dan Len, kau harus berakting seperti kau yang mencomblangi mereka berdua. Kau harus berakting sebagai lelaki yang bisa menggoda semua wanita untuk menutupi seksualitasmu. Kaito, aku akan mengurus semua sosial mediamu dari sekarang. Len, kau perlu tutup mulut."_

"_Tapi—"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jika kalian ketahuan, mungkin jumlah fans kalian akan jatuh dan keuangan kita juga jatuh. Penggemar adalah raja di sini, mengerti?"_

**.**

Jujur, berakting bukanlah keahlian Kaito atau bahkan Len. Jika kau perhatikan lebih baik, mungkin kau akan sadar bahwa mereka masih mengobrol dengan bahasa tubuh dan tersenyum pada satu sama lain. Semua itu benar-benar manis, sungguh. Namun terkadang, Len akan menonton Kaito dari kejauhan dan melihat senyumannya lebih lebar jika ia sedang bercanda bersama Gakupo dan Piko. _Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi seseorang, kau akan melakukan segalanya yang membuat mereka bahagia—walaupun itu berarti kau harus menonton dari kejauhan dan dilupakan. _

**.**

"_Jadi, Kaito Shion... kudengar kau punya pacar bernama Hatsune Miku? Dia adalah seorang model, bukan?"_

"_Ya, benar," _

"_Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"_

_Kaito melirik Len. "Mungkin sekitar... lima bulan yang lalu." _

"_Dan apakah benar Len yang mempertemukan kalian berdua?"_

"—_ya..."_

**.**

Mengenaskan, sebenarnya.

Mengenaskan bagaimana Len bisa menerima apa yang Kaito dustakan di semua sosial media. Mengenaskan bagaimana Len hanya bisa tertawa ketika Kaito bilang KaiLen adalah sebuah kebohongan besar yang bodoh. Mengenaskan bagaimana Len harus menonton Kaito dari kejauhan dan berpikir, 'kapan aku bisa memegang tangannya?'. Mengenaskan bagaimana Kaito bisa menahan semua rasa sakit ketika mengatakan kebohongan. Mengenaskan betapa Kaito bisa memalsukan kebahagiaannya bersama pacarnya yang tidak mau apapun kecuali uang. Mengenaskan betapa hancurnya generasi dan masyarakat.

Jangan salahkan Len jika malam hari ia hanya bisa meringkuk di dalam selimut sambil mendengarkan lagu sedih dan menatap ke jendela dari ruangan yang gelap. Semuanya terasa cepat, sangat cepat di kepala Len. Kemudian Len menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal dan membiarkan keheningan meletakkan hal-hal ke tempat dimana seharusnya mereka berada.

Len melirik fotonya dengan Kaito. Foto mereka satu tahun lalu, ketika mereka masih diperbolehkan bersama, tertawa, dan bahkan terkadang memeluk satu sama lain. Kemudian Len sadar, ada saat dimana apa yang terjadi di dalam foto itu bukanlah sebuah kenangan semata. Bahwa ada seseorang yang memotret foto ini dan mungkin Kaito dan Len baru saja mengobrol atau semacamnya. Dan mungkin setelah itu mereka tertawa dan pergi untuk makan siang.

Len menatap gelapnya langit malam dari jendela. Malam itu, keadaan langit benar-benar gelap, bahkan bintang-bintang dan bulan tidak kelihatan. Matanya menerawang ke langit dan tiba-tiba bayangan Kaito muncul di benaknya. Langit malam mengingatkannya kepada rambut kaito yang biru gelap, dan matanya yang juga biru gelap. Perbedaannya dengan langit malam adalah, Kaito sebenarnya bersinar. Jadi menurut Len, mungkin Kaito adalah bintang di antara langit malam yang gelap—satu-satunya cahaya di kehidupan Len yang tidak menentu dan terlalu cepat.

Semua orang spesial dengan cara mereka masing-masing, dan mungkin mereka tidak menyadari hal itu. Namun entah bagaimana, Len menyadari hal itu. Ia melihat semua hal, dan bahkan hal-hal kecil sekalipun. Ia tahu bagaimana Kaito berbicara, atau bagaimana Luki menatap Piko, atau bagaimana Gakupo membaca buku. Len memperhatikan banyak hal, dan ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa karena mungkin itu dianggap 'cari perhatian'. Namun Len mengerti hal-hal itu. Ya, mungkin ini tidak masuk akal, karena Len merasa _hanya _dirinyalah yang seperti itu—aneh, dan unik.

Pikiran Len melayang-layang, dan ia bisa merasakan kepalanya memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya anak seumuran dia pikirkan—bukan hal-hal kotor, oke? Pikirannya kembali tertuju kepada Kaito. Apakah Kaito sudah makan? Apakah dia masih bersama Miku Hatsune, si model ramping yang sempurna dan terlihat palsu itu? Apakah Kaito sedang memikirkan Len sekarang? Atau.. apakah Kaito sudah pulang kerumah?

Rumah. Sebenarnya rumah itu ada dimana? orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa mereka akan pulang ke rumah sehabis sekolah, atau sehabis kerja. Tapi dimanakah rumah mereka itu? Jika mereka pikir rumah adalah tempat dimana mereka merasakan kenyamanan dan perlindungan, maka menurut Len, rumahnya adalah dimana hatinya merasa nyaman dan hangat—Kaito.

**.**

_Dear Kaito,_

_Apa kabar? Bagaimana keadaanmu di rumah Hatsune? Aku baik-baik saja di flat kita. Keadaan terasa hampa dan sunyi tanpamu. Dan hey, aku baru sadar, ternyata satu-satunya orang yang selama ini mencerahkan suasana dan membuat orang lain tertawa di rumah kita adalah kau. Aneh karena aku baru sadar sekarang, ketika kau pergi. Ternyata benar pepatah "Kau tidak tahu apa yang kau punya sebelum kau kehilangan apa yang kau punya." _

_Setelah bertahun-tahun menyembunyikan hubungan kita, kupikir akan bagus jika akhir tahun ini kita mengumumkan hubungan kita, bagaimana? Maksudku, kita tidak bisa bersembunyi selamanya dan diri kita adalah diri kita untuk banyak alasan—dan orang-orang tidak punya hak untuk mengubah diri kita atau mempengaruhi diri kita. Jika menjadi diri sendiri berarti harus dibenci banyak orang, yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana denganmu dan Hatsune? Aku yakin Hatsune akan baik-baik saja jika kita menyuapnya._

_Maaf, ya. Karena hubungan kita, semua hal hancur. Aku tidak menyesali pertemuan atau hubungan kita—aku hanya khawatir akan semua hal. Jika kau mengerti apa maksudku._

_Tapi bukankah ini lucu? Kita bahkan belum resmi menjadi pacar dan kita sudah bertindak seperi pasangan. Jadi, apakah kau mau jadi pacarku? Aku tidak tahu apakah kau mau atau tidak, tapi aku memerlukanmu di rumahku._

_Aku memerlukanmu dirumahku. Karena rumah adalah dimana kita merasakan kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan perlindungan—dan aku hanya merasakan hal-hal itu bersamamu. Bersamamu, dalam keadaan seburuk apapun, aku tetap mempunyai cahaya, atau kau bisa bilang, harapan. Kaulah satu-satunya cahaya di ruangan gelapku. Ya, aku terdengar bodoh sekarang. Aku hanya berpikir terlalu cepat dan menulis apa yang dipikiranku tanpa pikir panjang. _

_Tolonglah._

_**Aku capek tidur sendiri. Aku capek merasa sendirian. **_

_Eternally yours,_

_Len._

**.**

Dan mungkin Kaito tidak pernah membalas surat itu. Namun Len tahu dia pasti sudah membaca dan menyetujui ide Len. Kaito sudah menjadi pacar Len dan mereka bahagia sekarang—tidak terlalu.

Dan walaupun Len harus merasa sakit karena dusta yang keluar dari mulut Kaito, paksaan dari manajemen, kebencian dari penggemar-penggemar, kelelahan karena kesepian, dia tetap bertahan dan selama ada Kaito di sisinya, dia percaya bahwa keadaan akan kembali normal suatu hari. Dia percaya bahwa suatu hari, ia akan diizinkan memegang tangan Kaito dengan bangga sambil tersenyum, dan dunia akan menerima hal itu. Dia tetap bertahan pada sugestinya.

Jadi.. inilah kehidupan Len Kagamine yang tidak pernah berhenti menunggu dan berharap, walaupun ia banyak tersakiti.

**.**

_**F I N**_

**.**

_**Please comment and review! I worked very hard for this shit, please, at least give me some comment. I don't accept silent readers and I hope they burn in the deepest part of hell. Please, I beg you. **_

**.**


End file.
